Talk:Gorbag
I read the books and it seems the Films made a mistake and gave gorbag all Shagrats lines It was gorebag who thought Frodo was dead and he also wanted to keep Frodos things not Shagrat. Ah, but don't forget that the films are only based on the books. --LEGOLord 22:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) And it's easier if only one orc has the lines, sometimes it gets confusing cutting back and forth between them. Whenever a book, especially a huge book like LOTR, is adapted into a film, things always get simplified to make the story easier to follow. 14:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think dialogue is always easier to follow than monologue, especially when one of them knows things and the other is as ignorant as the audience. This is why we get Watsons to go with Holmeses (gollum). Their conversation largely dropped the speaking tags (Gorbag said, Shagrat replied, etc), but their diction is varied enough that it's not too hard to keep track of them. In movie form, keeping track of 2 speakers becomes trivial because our brains are pretty good at catching the differences between voices. Since one is an Uruk and one is a normal orc, it would also support having a much larger voice difference than you might otherwise have - normal orcs are a heck of a lot scrawnier and shorter than the Uruks are, and thus would have much higher voices than the deep bass you'd expect from the larger Uruks. Rashkavar (talk) 11:26, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Date of Birth 1159? Which age? Whats the source? What is the slip they're talking about A couple of times during the conversation between Gorbag and Shagrat, they refer to a slip in the Bosses' plans: "As I said, the Big Bosses, ay, even the Biggest, can make mistakes. Something nearly slipped you say. I say, something has slipped. And we've got to look out. Always the poor Uruks to put slips right, and small thanks." A direct quote from Gorbag after they go through that boulder/gate in Shelob's tunnel and Sam is eavesdropping from the other side. Does anyone know what he's referring to? Is it simply the concern about spies trying to sneak through the pass, finding Frodo, etc? Is it a commentary on the loss at Pellanor Fields? Seems a bit early for that - a quick search for a timeline of the book places the Shelob fight at approximately the same time Faramir is wounded fleeing Osgiliath in front of the armies of Mordor, which is just before Battle of Pellanor Fields begins. Or is he referring to something else? They also discuss the fact that their orders to search for intruders come 2 full days after the Witch King nearly spots Frodo on his way out of Minas Morgul - the incident that triggers Gorbag and Shagrat's orders to both go patrol the pass. Heck, they could even be talking about the fact that Saruman fell out of the game - after all, his part in the big war was pinning down/exterminating the cavalry of Rohan so they couldn't back up Gondor, and he screwed that up quite thoroughly. When Pippin looks through the Palantir, Sauron still thought Saruman was active, and assumed Pippin was being forced to use the Palantir as a form of torture, and the book explicitly dates the day prior (When Gandalf confronts Saruman) to the day Frodo and Sam were looking at the Black Gate, so it's entirely possible that news is fresh in Mordor. Heck, the loss of the Palantir might well explain the communication delay - if Sauron has several of them networked for rapid communication between major bases, the loss of the Orthanc stone means outsiders could listen in, and not only outsiders, but someone strong enough to take down Saruman, not just some weakling human like Denathor. Rashkavar (talk) 11:26, October 29, 2016 (UTC)